Don't anger the beast
by emilys24x
Summary: A Zoro oneshot with lots of lemons. You knew you shouldn't have moved his weights, but you just couldn't help yourself.


The door opened with such force you thought someone was on fire. The large muscled body of the marimo man storms right up to you as you jumped up in shock. His face contorted into a mask of anger as he carries on walking until he has you backed up against the wall, pressing his face close. He stands there for a moment breathing heavy as he looked at you. It wasn't an unexpected attack, you knew he was going to find out sooner or later, although it was sooner than you thought sooner was going to be. It was no wonder that he's angry, after all you did move all of his weights down from the crows nest so that you and Robin could compare libraries while on watch duty and you knew that if you put them in the girls bathroom he was going to be mad, but you just couldn't help yourself. He raises his arms and you wonder if you can get to your sword that's leaning against the wall a few metres away, before he drew his.

You're completely taken aback when his hands instead press roughly against either side of your face and his lips, both rough and gentle, press against yours with force. You melt into the kiss, this is what you had longed for for a few weeks now, the chemistry between you was undeniable even the others had started to notice. His tongue demands entrance and explores your mouth roughly as he takes another step closer, removing all remaining space between you. Your hands that had been hanging limp by your sides, reach up to his waist and you push backwards hard, walking with him as you aim him towards your bed. He falls backwards onto it and your lips disconnected, he looks up at you but you were already moving. You straddle him and press your lips back against his with just as much force as he had the first time.

His hands grip your waist and press you down onto him. He then rubs his hands lower over your ass pressing firmly. He grips the edge of your t-shirt and pulls it up, breaking the kiss as he pulls it over your head. You kiss his neck and his hands undo the button on your jeans and he slides them halfway down before flipping you onto your back and sliding them all the way off. Your head falls back into the pillows and as you lay there in just your underwear, his eyes take it all in.

After a moment, he pulls his own shirt up and off, throwing it away to the other side of the room. You raise your hands and slide them down his chest, feeling the muscles twitch under your touch. Your hands come to rest on the waistband of his pants, lowering them and sliding them off so that he just stands in his boxers. He towers over you, blocking out the light, and your stomach bursts with butterflies in anticipation. With one hand he tilts your head back as he plants kisses down your neck, the other rubs small circles on your waist. His lips find your sweet spot and you bite down on your lip, body tensing so as not the let any sound escape. He sucks and nibbles on your sweet spot, itching for you to let out those sounds. Eventually you couldn't hold it in any longer, and you let out a long moan.

His hand slides down your neck and the other trails up your side, leaving the skin feeling like it's on fire. With both hands on your shoulders he slides them down onto your upper arms, taking your bra strap with them and he plants hot kisses over the skin. One hand reaches under and undoes the back of your bra, pulling it off and he smirks at the view. He goes down again, this time taking your breast in his mouth and sucking hard, folding the other with his hands. You let out a moan and grip the sheets. He then trails kisses down your stomach, the butterflies overflowing as he gets closer and closer.

He reaches the top of your panties and plants a slow lingering kiss as he pulls them down. He wastes no time once they're off and he takes you in his mouth. You arch your back as he slides one finger into you, playing with your clit in his mouth. He reaches his free hand up to play with your breast as he moves his finger in and out, gaining speed and adding another one in. He pulls his face away and looks up at you, smirking as you try to regulate your breathing. You sit up and push him back, sliding his boxers off to reveal his member.

You smile playfully at him and he stops smirking, wondering what you're planning. You take him in your hand and pump a few times before adding your mouth. Out of the corner of your eye you see him grip the sheets and you work harder to make him let out his voice. His breathing increases and you slide your tongue from the bottom to the top, impressed by his length. You take him back in your mouth and pump fast and he finally lets out a husky moan, pushing your head up and your body back down so you're lying on your back on the bed.

He positions himself over you, locking eyes and you see his eyes full of lust. He places his tip at your entrance and you bite your lip, the butterflies returning. He enters you and your eyes pop. He moves slowly at first, feeling you, before picking up the speed. Both of you are breathing fast, sweat dripping from your limbs. He places a sloppy kiss on your lips, coming closer he hits the spot you want him to hit all the time. He stays there, working hard and thrusting deep into he hits that spot every time. You feel it coming, a wave of ecstasy that fills your brain and drowns out every comprehensive thought. You come, your walls tightening around him and you feel him twitch and come too. You ride out your orgasm before he pulls out and falls down onto the bed next to you.

Smirking he says, "you'd better not do it again."

You smirk back, "if this is the punishment I'll do it all the time."


End file.
